ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Otrzeźwienie
Odcinek 4 - Otrzeźwienie - czwarty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 26.03.2006 w TVP1. Opis Do kanciapy Kusego przychodzi Lucy, ten skacowany prosi ją o zakup małego piwa. Lucy odmawia, a jako zamiennik proponuje jogurt albo kefir. Wychodząc ze sklepu zwraca uwagę Pietrkowi Hadziukowi i Japyczowi,że pod sklepem obowiązuje zakaz picia alkoholu. Japycz filozoficznie tłumaczy jej, że skoro przepis jest nieżyciowy, to można go obejść. Ponadto stwierdza, że język polski podobno jest najtrudniejszym językiem świata i podobnie trudny do pojęcia jest polski obyczaj, który Lucy musi jeszcze poznać. Na plebanii odbywa się lekcja angielskiego na której Amerykanka zauważa, że jeden z jej uczniów - Szymek Solejuk - ma podbite oko. Postanawia interweniować. Udaje się wraz a chłopcem do domu Solejuków, gdzie przeprowadza rozmowę z jego matką. Solejukowa opowiada o swoim mężu, który przeważnie do domu wraca napity i zdarza się, że mu "ręka skoczy". Lucy ostrzega, że jeśli zobaczy jeszcze raz pobite dziecko to zgłosi to na policję. Do domu wraca Klaudia wzbudzając u rodziców niezwykłe zainteresowanie swym "zwyczajnym" wyglądem. Dziewczyna przed rodzinnym obiadem proponuje wspólną modlitwę, a zszokowani rodzice nie wiedzą jak zareagować. O to nagłe nawrócenie córki Wójt oskarża swojego brata. Klaudia kłóci się z ojcem, a ten zabrania jej kontaktów z stryjkiem grożąc, że jeśli wyjdzie z domu bez jego pozwolenia to może już do niego nie wracać. Na to Klaudia pakuje się i udaje na plebanię, gdzie zaskoczona jej wizytą Michałowa zaprowadza ją do księdza. Ten tymczasem skarży się policjantowi, że samolot Marianka Solejuka rozbił jego szklarnię i żąda, aby Stasiek zabronił chłopakowi budowania samolotów, a ten, który wpadł do szklarni - "zaaresztował". Po wyjściu policjanta, Klaudia opowiada Księdzu, jak ojciec wyrzucił ją z domu i prosi o gościnę u stryja. Początkowo sceptyczny ksiądz dowiadując się, że chodzi o konflikt religijny, zgadza się żeby Klaudia zatrzymała się na plebanii. Do księdza przychodzi Lucy, zbulwersowana wymianą zdań pod sklepem i próbuje namówić go aby rozpoczął walkę z pędzeniem i spożywaniem bimbru. W tej inicjatywie popiera ją Klaudia. Ksiądz, początkowo oporny podejmuje się coś w sprawie zdziałać. Wilkowyjscy myśliciele dyskutują o popularności używek w Ameryce dochodząc do wniosku, że "u nas lepij". Kusy po pijanemu naprawia dach, stojąc niepewnie na drabinie. Lucy każe mu natychmiast zejść, ale ten, ledwo trzymając się na nogach z niej spada, na szczęście nie odnosząc żadnych obrażeń. Do dworku przychodzi polonista Witebski oferując swoją pomoc w pracy z dziećmi. Lucy jest pod wrażeniem spotkania z nim, proponuje mu więc wspólny spacer do lasu, na co zauroczony dziewczyną Witebski chętnie przystaje. W lesie spotykają babkę zielarkę, która z dużej odległości słyszała ich rozmowę i skomentowała ją. Pedagog wyjaśnia Lucy kim jest owa tajemnicza stara kobieta. Nagle dziewczyna wyczuwa dym. Okazuje się, że w lesie Pietrek i Hadziuk pędzą bimber. Zauważając że ktoś nadbiega, uciekają, a Lucy znajduje tylko szałas z aparaturą do pędzenia bimbru. Witebski stwierdza, że nie widział dokładnie kto uciekał, ale Lucy upiera się że widziała dobrze sprawców i chce zgłosić przestępstwo na policję. Do księdza wpada wójt i żąda "oddania" córki. Ksiądz będąc bezsilnym wobec woli rodziców, nie może wbrew im zatrzymać u siebie Klaudii. Ta zrozpaczona ucieka, tym razem z plebanii. Michałowa gani księdza że ten odesłał Klaudię do domu, a przy okazji dzieli się z nimi podejrzeniami, jakoby Lucy miałaby być przedstawicielką jakiejś sekty. Tymczasem Amerykanka na komisariacie składa doniesienie i chce wskazać sprawców, ale problem w tym, że jest jedynym świadkiem, bowiem Witebski nie przyznaje się kogo widział. Policjant Stasiek nie zgadza się na jawną identyfikację sprawców, pod pretekstem, że może być to zagrożeniem dla Lucy. Jak bowiem widać, na posterunku lustra weneckiego nie ma, a skoro tak, to podejrzani będą widzieli, kto na nich doniósł. Policjant jak najszybciej chce wykręcić od tej sprawy jednak Lucy upiera się, aby podjął czynności śledcze. W dworku Klaudia zwierza się Lucy z problemów z ojcem, ujawniając przy tym, że poznała nowego chłopaka - uczestnika "Oazy". Dla Lucy staje się jasne, skąd nagła przemiana wójtówny z punka w gorliwą chrześcijankę, więc proponuje dziewczynie, aby na razie zatrzymała się u niej. Stasiek udaje się do Wójta i donosi o aktywności Lucy w sprawie zwalczania bimbrownictwa. Następnie informuje "ławeczkę", że wybiera się na miejsce zdarzenia "za jakąś godzinę może", dając tym samym szanse Pietrkowi i Hadziukowi na zabranie stamtąd wszelkich dowodów przestępstwa. Kiedy przyjeżdża tam wraz z Lucy, nic już nie zastają. Stasiek mówi jej, że ma dwóch świadków, którzy ją widzieli koło ziemianki, zatem nie wiadomo kto naprawdę dopuścił się przestępstwa, a kto je tylko widział, sugerując tym samym, że równie dobrze Lucy może zostać obwiniona. Jego postawa spotyka się z oburzeniem Lucy, która stwierdza oschle, że niedobrze jej się robi, jak na niego patrzy i odchodzi. Zniesmaczona udaje się do księdza i opowiada mu całą historię. Proboszcz usprawiedliwia Staśka, bowiem ten pozwolił ukryć dowody pędzenia bimbru dlatego, że jest mu głupio wsadzać do więzienia ludzi, których zna od zawsze, za coś, co jest we wsi odwieczną praktyką. Przy tej okazji Michałowa postanawia sprawdzić, czy Lucy nie jest członkinią sekty. Poddaje więc dziewczynę testowi i proponuje jej kieliszek nalewki, bowiem w jej przekonaniu "sekciarze' to zdeterminowani abstynenci. Kiedy Lucy przystaje na propozycję, Michałowa ostatecznie uspokaja się. Japycz krytykuje Solejuka za to, że ten bije własne dzieci i uświadamia mu, że przemocą żadnego celu wychowawczego się nie osiągnie. Wójt, w poszukiwaniu córki przyjeżdża do dworku, a kiedy Klaudia nie chce wrócić do domu, wzywa policję. Stasiek w tym czasie napomina Marianka i każe mu zaprzestać budowania samolotów, ale przerywa tę akcję na wezwanie wójta. Wraz z przyjazdem Staśka, w dworku pojawia się Lucy. Wójt wmawia policjantowi, że Amerykanka porwała Klaudię. Ta nie chcąc robić problemów Lucy, wraca do domu pod eskortą policji. Ksiądz z ambony potępia pędzących bimber i zakazuje jego produkcji na sprzedaż. Lucy nie jest zadowolona, twierdzi że wójt powinien nie tylko zabronić jego sprzedaży ale i całej produkcji. Ksiądz jednak tłumaczy jej, że nie można od razu zabronić wszystkiego, a Kościół dlatego tyle lat utrzymał swój autorytet, że stawiał przed ludźmi zadania trudne, ale osiągalne. Wystąpili *'Cezary Żak' (Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł, Wójt Paweł Kozioł), *'Paweł Królikowski' (Kusy), *'Ilona Ostrowska' (Lucy Wilska), *'Leon Niemczyk' (Jan Japycz), *'Piotr Pręgowski' (Patryk Pietrek), *'Grzegorz Wons' (Andrzej Więcławski), *'Violetta Arlak' (Wójtowa Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *'Bogdan Kalus' (Tadeusz Hadziuk), *'Marta Chodorowska' (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *'Katarzyna Żak' (Solejukowa), *'Marta Lipińska' (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *'Arkadiusz Nader' (Policjant Stasiek), *'Magdalena Waligórska' (Wioletka), *'Jacek Kawalec' (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *'Grażyna Zielińska' (Babka zielarka), *'Sylwester Maciejewski' (Maciej Solejuk), *'Dorota Chotecka' (Krystyna Więcławska), *'Beata Olga Kowalska' (Dorota Wezół), *'Ewa Kuryło' (Dyrektorka Szkoły), *'Dorota Nowakowska' (Celina Hadziuk, *'Jędrzej Cempura' (Marianek Solejuk), *'Maciej Cempura' (Szymek Solejuk), *'Sebastian Szmigiel' (Jan Solejuk), *'Anna Stępień' (Kasia Solejuk), *'Magdalena Krawczyk' (dziewczynka) Cytaty *'"To jak można jak nie można"' - Lucy na temat zakazu picia przed sklepem *'"Jak przepis jest trochę nieżyciowy to trochę można"' - Jan Japycz *'"Polski to najtrudniejszy język świata jest, zaraz po chińskim podobnież"' - Jan Japycz *'"Mamusia się nie męczy, ja mu przyleję"' - Marianek do matki *Solejukowa:"Co zrobił?" Lucy:"Nic nie zrobił" Solejukowa:"Nic nie robi, a to leń cholerny. Jak ci nie wstyd gamoniu!" *'"Jakże tak bez bicia wychować człowieka. Pani patrzy, tego siedem sztuk jest, toż to całe stado"' - Solejukowa do Lucy *'"Jemu też ciężko, by pracował to pracy nie ma, to jego nie stać, żeby normalnie piwo kupił, no to pędzi, a jak pije to jego nie chcą do żadnej roboty, to co on ma robić, jak on bez pracy jest"' - Solejukowa do Lucy o Solejuku *'"A władza niech Luftwaffe zamknie dożywotnio!"' - Ksiądz do Staśka *'"Kciądz nie może milczeć, ksiądz jest bardzo bardzo duży parson"' - Lucy do Proboszcza *'"Na prochy! Od tego jest prohy-bicja nie słyszałeś?"' - Jan Japycz udziela odpowiedzi na co jest moda w USA *'"U nich pijanego nie uświadczysz, a jak który napity znaczy się narkoman"' - Jan Japycz o Ameryce *'"U nas lepij!"' - Hadziuk na widok Wioletki *'"Kaca to ja już nie mam, jutro może będę miał"' - Kusy *'"Nie ma o czym mówić, to nie jest jakaś znana marka"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Przyszedł po nią. Mówiłam, że przyjdzie i afera będzie, ale kto by tam głupiej Michałowej słuchał"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Ot i udzielił wsparcia duchowego"' - Wójt do brata *'"Towar prima sort!!!"' - Hadziuk o bimbrze *'"Ty nie myl przyjemności z pracą, jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby w pracy nieprzyjemność spotkała cię"' - Hadziuk do Pietrka *'"Jak wie kto, gdzie i co to chyba wasza policja też coś zrobi"' - Lucy do Witebskiego *'"Nie należy przesadzać z piciem, ale z niepiciem tez nie"' - Michałowa *'"My tutaj nie mamy lustra weneckiego… zwykłego nawet nie mamy"' - Policjant Stasiek *'"To stary komuch jest"' - Klaudia o ojcu *'"Jak ja mogę mieć mieszczańskie poglądy, jak ja całe życie na wsi mieszkam?"' - Klaudia *Pietrek:"Może dla takiej amerykanki to każdy Polak tak samo wygląda?" Hadziuk:"Ja to mam z Wietnamczykami" Stasiek:"Nie rżnij głupa" *'"Władza bardzo prędko działa"' - Stasiek do Hadziuka *'"Policjant, ale w sumie i porządny człowiek"' - Jan Japycz * "Proszę pani, ja nie myślę" '''- Policjant do Lucy *"Niedobrze mi się robi jak na pana patrzę"' - Lucy do Staśka *'"Mężczyzna wie co się da, a co się nie da, rozumem do tego dochodzi,a kobiet musi najpierw popróbować, żeby się przekonać"' - Jan Japycz *'"Nie słodzi, nie pije, nie pali... Żyje jak zakonnica"' - Michałowa o Lucy *'"Jednak widać po niej polskie pochodzenie"' - Michałowa o Lucy *'"On się chowa przed nami w butelce, a imię jego - bimber"' - Proboszcz *Proboszcz:'"Jak się pani podobało kazanie? Mocne prawda?"' Lucy:'"O tak, mocne, ale bimber chyba mocniejszy, bo ksiądz go tylko zabronił na przedaż"' Proboszcz:'"Nie można ludziom od razu zabronić wszystkiego, umiarkowanie trzeba mieć. Wie pani, dlaczego Kościół przetrwał dwa tysiące lat? Dlatego, że stawiał przed ludźmi zadania trudne, ale osiągalne"''' Zobacz też *Seria I *Seria I (DVD) *Seria I (Album) *Bimber Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria I